1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of displaying a plurality of display windows which are superposed with each other in a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable information terminals such as tablet terminals and smartphones have been widely used as information processing apparatuses. Such a portable information terminal displays a display window corresponding to an application in a display screen to thereby improve usability.
In a portable information terminal, from a viewpoint of parallel execution of a plurality of applications, a technique of displaying a plurality of display windows in a display screen in a superposed manner has been proposed. However, the portable information terminal has a limit of a size of the display screen in terms of portability. Therefore, when a plurality of display windows are displayed in a superposed manner in a small display screen, it is difficult for a user to perform switching of the plurality of display windows.
In such a background described above, the inventor recognizes a need of an information processing apparatus which allows a user to efficiently operate display windows in a display screen which may display the display windows in a superposed manner.